inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Penguin The God
Penguin The God & Devil (ペンギン・ザ・ゴッド デビル, Pengin Za Goddo Ando Debiru) is a combination shoot hissatsu technique. Users Anime *'Haizaki Ryouhei' *'Kira Hiroto' ''Inazuma Eleven AC: Dream Battle'' *'Haizaki Ryouhei' **'Kira Hiroto' ''Inazuma Eleven AC: All Stars'' *'Haizaki Ryouhei' **'Kira Hiroto' Info Penguin The God & Devil is a result of the rivalry between Haizaki Ryouhei and Kira Hiroto. As both were charging for Red Bison's goal, Haizaki wanted to show his new hissatsu technique, Penguin The Devil. But Hiroto also joined in the technique, and they both shot it, creating this strong new shot, scoring the winning 3-2 for Inazuma Japan. Penguin The God & Devil was again used during the match between Inazuma Japan and Shining Satans. It easily broke through Pazuzu Zaham's Taiyou no Guillotine and scored the winning 5-4 goal for Inazuma Japan. The technique was used the next match as well. Haizaki and Hiroto used it after Nosaka returned to the field against Eternal Dancers. They managed to break through Alek Akbar's Boukyaku no Sonata, scoring the 1-2 for Inazuma Japan. Haizaki and Hiroto once again used Penguin The God & Devil during the match between Inazuma Japan and Arab no Hinotori Gundan. They received the ball from Sakanoue Noboru and they used the technique which broke through Falcon Ali's Dynamic Corona, scoring the first goal for Inazuma Japan. During the second half, the duo received a killer pass from Ichihoshi Hikaru and they used their Penguin The God & Devil again, shooting it out of reach of Falcon, scoring the 2-0 for Inazuma Japan. It was stopped for the first time in the match between Inazuma Japan and Soccer Zatsugidan, when the Chinese goalkeeper Kung Fuche stopped it with his hissatsu Ryuujin Tessen. Usage The first user kicks the ball up into the air with a dark purple electrical-like aura around it. The second user the jumps into the air following the previously kicked ball. That user then grows massive, golden, angel looking wings which turns the ball a golden color. As that user is about to kick the ball, the other user summons six demonic red penguins from the ground that have black demonic wings and red glowing eyes. That user then flies up with the penguins to meet the other user. They both kick the ball and a half angel golden half demonic red aura follows the ball as well as three demonic penguins and three angel-like penguins. Slideshow Penguin The God & Devil 1.png Penguin The God & Devil 2.png Penguin The God & Devil 3.png Penguin The God & Devil 4.png Penguin The God & Devil 5.png Penguin The God & Devil 6.png Penguin The God & Devil 7.png Penguin The God & Devil 8.png Penguin The God & Devil 9.png Penguin The God & Devil 10.png Penguin The God & Devil 11.png Penguin The God & Devil 12.png Penguin The God & Devil 13.png Penguin The God & Devil 14.png Penguin The God & Devil 15.png Video Trivia *The first time this hissatsu was used, it didn't have a proper name as it was a result from an unintended combination. Category:Koutei Penguin hissatsu Category:Combination hissatsu